


One Night Stand (unfinished)

by icybluepenguin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows up at a follower's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote after my 12 year hiatus from writing. I never intended to start writing again, but I got this idea in my head for the lokis-dirty-whispers fanfic contest. (I came to my senses when I realized I didn’t have enough time to write it, so there aren't any whispers in here.) I got it to a good stopping point before I got distracted by other ideas, but I had originally intended it to be longer. So it’s unfinished, but I will go back and add to it at some point, because I really like the ending I had planned.

It was Saturday night. She walked in the door, tossing her keys on the small table nearby. She had just come home from a friend’s birthday and was pleasantly buzzed on good wine. She kicked off her shoes and socks, leaving them by the door as she headed for the bedroom- it was the kind of night perfect for silky pajamas and a little “personal time” before bed.

She walked through the doorway, flipped on the light and froze. There was a man in her room. He was lounging in her armchair, legs spread wide, looking as if he sat in it all the time. Her breath caught in her throat. She should probably be scared, she should probably scream, but even though she had never seen him before, she knew who he was. The slicked-back raven hair just brushing his collar, the long nose, and the thin lips quirked up into a half-smile. The piercing green eyes, watching her, evaluating her. She had certainly fantasized about those eyes, pleasured herself to thoughts of him, dreamed about him enough to know _exactly_ who was sprawled in her chair, even if he was dressed in street clothes and improbably in her apartment.

Loki. God of Mischief. Loki, Prince of Asgard.

_Loki_ was in her room. What was Loki doing in her room, holding the teddy bear that normally sat on that chair on his lap? The absurdity of a god cradling a fluffy teddy bear barely registered as her eyes were drawn to his long fingers, stroking the bear’s fur like a Bond villain strokes his cat. He occasionally toyed with the bear’s ears, fingertips rubbing over the silky fabric on the front. It was hypnotic, the way his fingers moved. She couldn’t help but imagine them stroking her hair, her neck, maybe rubbing her nipples like that- 

“Come here,” he said quietly, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

She couldn’t have disobeyed if she wanted to. And she definitely wanted to obey, anything and everything he might say; her heart was pounding from the thought. She moved slowly across the room, eyes still glued to his fingers on the bear. Random thoughts flickered through her mind: She stopped a few feet short of the chair, finally tearing her eyes from his hands to look up. Her face felt flushed, her whole body overly warm, betraying her arousal. She was sure he could read everything she was thinking on her face. He smirked, only confirming her suspicion.

Loki stood, graceful and elegant. He wore a sleek black leather jacket over a dark green button-up shirt- open at the neck, revealing flawless skin and just a hint of sharp collarbone. Her fingers twitched, wanting to push away the fabric of his shirt and place her lips at the hollow of his throat. Her breath caught again when he was standing; he was so tall, legs long and lanky. Her eyes traveled down, past the leather belt (was it shaped like a serpent?) and on to black jeans that were so tight, they had to have been painted on. They left very little to the imagination. She suddenly felt very underdressed in her casual jeans and t-shirt. The bear dropped to the floor as he closed the distance between them.

He stopped just inches from her, so close but not quite touching. “You’ve been dreaming of me,” he said. His voice was as silky and smooth as a fine Scotch, and just as intoxicating. She could listen to him forever. “Dreaming of me for so long and so… creatively. You’ve called out for me delightfully these last few nights. Almost like a prayer. And I am a god who answers such prayers.” He lifted his hand, fingers poised to stroke her cheek, but hovering just above her skin. “The mere thought of my touch has you in quite the indelicate state, doesn’t it?”

His face was so close to hers, staring into her eyes- into her soul, it seemed. She closed her eyes, breath shallow and fast. The anticipation of his caress was killing her, her body so tense she thought she might be vibrating. He was right, of course. She had never been so aroused in her life and they hadn’t even touched yet.

“Tell me,” he murmured, tone gentle but firm.

She swallowed, trying to remember how to speak, brain foggy with longing and arousal. “Yes- my lord.” It came out as a strangled whisper, embarrassing her, but in the next moment she didn’t care because he finally ran the back of his hand down her cheek, leaving a trail of fire across her skin. She sighed a little, tilting her head against his hand. She relaxed, tension easing at the soft touch and moved unconsciously to press her body against his. She was rewarded with a genuine, sweet smile from Loki.

“Ah, I like that,” he purred in her ear. “‘My lord.’ Makes me feel powerful. Are you always so eager, or is it just for me?” He didn’t seem to want an answer this time as his lips brushed hers, just the barest contact at first then gradually bolder. His lips were warm and smooth, pressing insistently against hers. She opened her mouth slightly, tongue darting out to taste him. It was better than she had ever imagined and she couldn’t stop her hands from running up his chest and resting on the sides of his neck. She could feel his pulse, quickening as the kiss deepened and their bodies pressed closer together. He slipped one hand behind her back, palm warm through the thin cotton of her shirt. The other hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking lightly. She rubbed her hips against his in bold invitation. She was more than ready and it felt like he was too.

He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at her. “Oh no, not yet.” He wrapped a lock of her hair around a long finger, tugging gently. He took a step forward, forcing her to step back to keep her balance. “We won’t be moving as fast as all that. I’m going to take my time, tease you until you can’t think of anything but me. Then,” his voice lowered, becoming almost a growl, his eyes boring into hers, “I’m going to fuck you on every flat surface in this room. Twice.”

She shuddered, a fresh wave of arousal washing over her. His voice seemed to go straight to her core. He continued to step forward, moving like a dancer, until her back hit the wall next to her dresser. She was pinned by his lithe body, trapped against the wall, and there wasn’t anywhere else she’d rather be. Her hands were still on his neck and she moved them down to spread his shirt a little, enough to trace her fingers along his collarbone. His skin was so smooth over the hard bone that she had to lean forward and trail her tongue along it as well, making Loki sigh. She worked the buttons of his shirt by feel as she explored his neck, finally kissing the hollow of his throat. It was perfect and soft against her lips.

She reached the last button of his shirt and tugged gently to pull the tails out of his jeans. She slid her hands inside the shirt, caressing his muscled back while her mouth found his nipple. He inhaled sharply as she brushed her lips against the nub, ever so softly, then circled it with her tongue. It was hard in her mouth as she sucked for a moment before lightly grazing it with her teeth. He let her explore him, not moving except to shrug off his leather jacket, making small sounds of pleasure to let her know when she'd found a good spot. He smelled wonderful, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. It reminded her of the air on a fall day, with the chill of winter just on the edges of the senses. Her hands dipped lower, travelling over his well-shaped ass then moved around his thighs to rub the bulge in his jeans.

His hands caught her wrists in a lightning fast motion, pinning them back against the wall. Surprised, she looked up at his face. His eyes were bright with amusement.

"It seems you've gotten ahead of me," he said with a smile. He lowered his head and nibbled her ear. "Here I am, bare-chested and wanting, and you're still fully dressed." His hands ran up her arms, raising goosebumps. One hand pushed the collar of her shirt towards her shoulder so he could bury his face in her neck. She gasped, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. His tongue trailed along sensitive skin, warm and wet and oh so slow. She shifted her shoulder a little, trying to nudge his mouth towards the base of her neck where it met the shoulder, aching to be bit. As if he knew what she was thinking, he nipped lightly at the spot, making her groan. She moved towards him, neck craning further to the side, a silent plea for him to bite harder. She felt his lips curl in a smile, but he only kissed the spot teasingly.

Then both his hands went to the hem of her shirt, pulling up and over her head. Before she had time to be embarrassed that she wasn’t wearing her best bra, he had it off of her and was staring at her breasts hungrily. He licked his lips before dipping his head. 

She squeaked as he ran his tongue around her nipple. 

He smiled against her skin. “So sensitive,” he murmured. He covered her nipple with his mouth and sucked gently. She made a strangled sound and squirmed against him, half-heartedly trying to escape the sensation. His hand came up to her other breast, tracing the curve, circling the areola with deft fingers. It was driving her crazy, each touch sending her arousal higher. She was sure her panties were soaked through. Her head tipped back as Loki rolled her nipple in his fingers and then pinched down. She had never had a partner like this, who knew exactly what to do, where to touch her and how. She looked down at him as he nibbled and caressed her breasts, his raven hair shining in the dim light. She ran her fingers through his hair, pleasantly surprised to find that whatever he used to slick it back wasn’t greasy; it was just a little… crunchy. Underneath, the hair was soft and fine as silk. She buried her fingers in his hair, fingertips brushing against his scalp in slow circles . He gave an appreciative little sound, but then pulled back, his smile turning mischievous.

“Beg me to take you,” he said.

She paused, unsure. She had never been one for talking during sex, dirty or otherwise. She- and her partners- had been too self-conscious for anything but the most necessary communication and she prefered to let her body do the talking for her anyway. But this was _Loki_ telling her to beg, just as he did in her fantasies where she was never self-conscious and she always knew what to say. _What if I say something really stupid and not sexy at all? Will he mock me? Will he stop touching me? I need it so badly-_

“Please…” she managed around the sudden nervous lump in her throat. 

Loki shook his head slowly. “Ah, I know you can do better than that, my dear. You’ve begged me delightfully in your dreams and I want to hear it from your lips now.” Loki's free hand slid down her side and cupped her bottom briefly. Then his fingers stroked between her thighs, applying just the slightest bit of pressure to the seam in her jeans. Her hips pressed forward, trying to increase the friction. He stroked again, a little harder this time. Even through two layers of fabric, his fingers felt wonderful. He placed his lips at her ear, nibbling at her earlobe. “You can do it, pet. Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he whispered silkily. 

_Oh_ fuck, she thought. _His voice is like sex all by itself._ She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

He continued whispering seductively in her ear, his fingers stroking her into a near frenzy. “Don’t think about it. Just tell me what’s in your head; ask me for anything- anything you’ve wanted from me or another- and you shall have it. Tell me how you want my lips on your skin, my fingers inside you. Or maybe my tongue?” His free hand cupped a breast, toying with the hard nipple. “Pushing up into you... Warm and wet and licking you slowly in all the right places. Call me lord again. Say that you're all mine tonight. Tell me you want me fast and rough or gentle and tender or anywhere in between. Now,” he breathed in her ear. “ _Beg._ ” He bit hard in the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder, making her shudder and groan and crumbling the last shred of embarrassment she had.

“Please… oh god, please don’t stop,” she gasped as he began to suck fiercely on her neck, sending tingles straight down her spine to pool between her legs- where his fingers were still providing delicious pressure. She’d say just about _anything_ to keep him sucking like that. The words were halting at first, gaining speed and confidence as she lost herself in his touch. “I… I need it, need you, so badly... Need your... Oh god, please touch me, please take off my pants and... and touch me before I'm set on fire from how hot you're making me. I need something- any part of you inside me now, I can't take it any longer, my lord! Please, please, _please_... I'm yours, I'll do anything, just take me..."

"Oh, well done, pet." His soft voice was suffused with pleasure. He deftly undid her fly, slipping his slender fingers into her panties. "My, my. You're soaking," he cooed, running a fingertip through her wet folds.

"What did you expect, after all that?" she couldn't stop herself from retorting, breath catching at the feeling of his fingers. She bit her lip, feeling slightly foolish at the outburst.

Loki laughed warmly as he slipped two fingers inside her, stroking her slowly. Her head tipped back to hit the wall, eyes fluttering closed, and she let out a low moan. It was glorious. Her hands fisted at her sides, she leaned back and spread her legs a little wider. His thumb circled her clit, lightly, teasingly. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her as he moved his fingers in leisurely motions, searching for that special spot. She whined when he found it and pressed hard against it for an instant before pulling his fingers away and pushing them in again.

"You look beautiful like that," he breathed. "Head back, eyes closed, glowing with pleasure." He kissed her, soft and gentle, as if he didn't want to disturb such a sight but couldn't help himself. "How will you look when it's my cock filling you and not just my fingers?" He pressed deep into her, making her whimper.

She moved a hand to rub him through his pants, overtaken by an irresistible urge at his words. "Please," she whispered, opening her eyes and looking at him. "I want... Can I suck your...? I want to- to taste you, feel you in my mouth." Loki's eyebrows went up in surprise. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment at what she was saying. She'd always enjoyed going down on guys, but had never asked like this. In fact, she’d rarely asked at all, just done it. But she kept on, remembering how pleased he had been with her begging the last time. _In for a penny..._ "I want to worship your cock with my tongue, my lord," she said in a rush, before she could think better of the phrasing. "Please... May I?" She gave a little squeeze with her hand.

"Oh, I've rarely gotten such a pretty offer as that. How could I say no, my dear?" He was smiling that genuine smile again and she smiled back, no longer embarrassed. With a last lingering stroke, he pulled his fingers back. She missed them immediately, but put that aside as his hand went to undo his belt, stepping back to give her room. "On your knees, then," he commanded, his tone partway between joking and authoritarian.

"Here, let me," she offered as she knelt, hands on his belt. The supple leather was shaped like a serpent, the buckle its head. She made quick work of the belt (ignoring an enticing thought of how it might feel to be spanked with it) then the button and zipper. She eased the jeans down his legs; he was going commando and his cock sprung out before she had even gotten them over his butt. She ignored it for a moment, slipping off his leather shoes and helping him step out the pants. Then she turned her full attention to his erection. 

She ran her fingertips lightly up the length of him, loving the feel of the tender skin. He was bigger than anyone she’d been with before. The tip was already quite wet as she ran her fingers over it; she was surprised that he had been able to wait so long. She spread the fluid down his shaft, stroking firmly. Loki groaned and shifted a little to lean against her dresser. She licked her lips in anticipation. Starting at the base, she licked up the underside, lingering on the sensitive part just before the head. The sound he made was intoxicating. Keeping one hand at his base, she brushed her lips against the tip then swirled her tongue languidly over it. 

She ran her free hand up his thigh, caressing his porcelain skin. Her tongue was busy licking him like an ice cream cone in firm, rhythmic strokes, coaxing delightful noises from Loki. She had always loved doing this, even if it usually left her jaw aching and her throat a little sore. She took him in her mouth suddenly, as much as she could in one gulp. He inhaled sharply at the surprise of it. She set a slow rhythm, head bobbing up and down and her hand stroking him at the same pace. She moaned around his cock, enjoying the taste of him. He tasted better than any partner she’d ever had.

Her free hand moved to cup his balls gently, one finger slipping behind them to rub the sensitive skin there. Was that a little whimper from Loki? She returned to licking, giving her jaw a break and savoring the feel of him against her tongue. She made little noises in the back of her throat, letting him know that she was enjoying this too- and she certainly was. She thought going down on a guy was extremely erotic. It could make her feel like a sultry seductress, in control and giving pleasure where she chose- or it could make her feel completely submissive, on her knees serving someone else's needs. Tonight, with Loki, having begged for this, she felt deliciously submissive as she took him back into her mouth.

And even more so when he twisted his fingers in her hair, thrusting gently into her mouth. She made a pleased noise, more than happy to stay like this for awhile. An image popped into her head of what the scene must look like: both of them half-dressed, her kneeling before him with his hands holding her head, his large cock moving in and out of her mouth. She moaned loudly around him, the picture in her head too much to take. She took her hand from his legs to put it between her own, desperately wanting release.

Whether because the moan pushed him closer to the edge as well or because he saw her moving to pleasure herself, Loki pulled away from her lips and untangled his hands from her hair. He shucked off his shirt, kneeling to help her out of her pants. Then he placed a hand behind her back and lowered her the rest of the way to the floor, lying on his side beside her.

"That was wonderful, pet," he whispered in her ear, hand caressing her stomach and moving south. "But I think it's time to dive into that sweet, warm cunt of yours." He stroked her slit as he spoke, as if she wouldn't know what he was talking about otherwise.

She could feel his hard cock on her leg. "God, _yes_ ," she breathed, spreading her legs further for him. He shifted up between her thighs, weight on his elbows to either side of her.

"I thought you were calling me 'lord' tonight, but 'god' will do just as well," he chuckled. He rubbed against her, cock sliding through her folds and bumping her clit lightly. She raised her hips in invitation. He stroked a hand down her side, pushing her back down with gentle pressure. "So eager... So wet for me..." he sighed as he sank slowly into her.

A small sound escaped her as he entered her, her hands tightening on his arms. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back, exposing her neck. He felt wonderful as he pushed further inside, finally filling her after all the teasing. She didn’t move for a few moments, savoring the feeling, the delightful pressure of his body against- inside- hers.

"Does that hurt?" Loki asked with slight concern when she still hadn't moved an inch.

"Oh, no," she breathed. "Just... enjoying." She ran her hands lightly up his arms over the taut muscle to rest on his shoulders. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss which he took, correctly, as permission to continue.

He thrust in slowly and thoroughly, as if exploring her with his cock. She wrapped her legs around his thighs to give her leverage to lift her hips to meet his, positioning herself just right so that his pubic bone rubbed against her clit with each stroke. She let out a breathy moan and Loki increased his pace.

He lowered his head to kiss her neck, giving a hard thrust and hitting a delightful spot inside her. She arched her back, muscles clenching around him, trying to contain the sensation. He groaned against her throat. "Shall I do that again?" he asked.

"Yes!" The word came out as almost a hiss and Loki pulled away, sliding into her again with the same force, her nails digging into his shoulders. She moved her legs up to wrap around his ass, hips meeting his on every stroke.

"Oh, you're so tight, pet... you'll have me undone soon if you keep doing that," he gasped in her ear.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. She was so close... She could feel the tension building, a few more thrusts would-

She clung to Loki as she came, head thrown back, eyes shut tightly, fingers clutching his arms while her body arched beneath him. Her hips continued rocking against him, trying to keep going as long as possible. She vaguely heard him grunt and felt his hands clench around her shoulders, but was too consumed by her own orgasm to pay attention. She collapsed back to the floor, panting, hands falling to her sides, feeling boneless and sated.

She opened her eyes to see Loki grinning down at her, his own breath uneven, his face flushed and his eyes wide. "That's once for the floor," he said. "Should we do the chair or the dresser next?"


End file.
